Genesis Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce/embody or be empowered by the events of the different aspects of genesis. Sub-power of Primordial Force Manipulation and Origin Embodiment. Opposite to Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation. Also Called * Beginning Aspect Embodiment/Incarnate/Manipulation/Personification * Genesis Aspect Embodiment/Incarnate/Personification * Origin Aspect Embodiment/Incarnate/Manipulation/Personification Capabilities The genesis aspects are different ways how the world, the universe or existence itself begins, whether it is by abstract means like creation, raw power or strength of will, to more physical aspects like light, fire, water, etc. Aspects * Creation '- Willing something from nothing. * 'Change - With existence comes forever transition. * Chaos - From chaos springs order. * Darkness - The darker the shadows grow, the brighter the light becomes. * Death - When one ends, the new begins from the ashes and the ruins. * Destruction - Creation can only begin after destruction. * Earth - Growing from the ground, life begins to taste the sky from the soil. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust from the earth we return as from the earth we came from. * Fire - Its light cuts through the night, vanquishes fear of the dark, the despair of the cold and molds tools and weapons. The beginning on mankind all begins as we discover the miracle of fire. * [[Life Embodiment|'Life']] - With existence came life. * Light '- Let there be light! * 'Order - With everything in its place, only then can it move on its own. All the pieces fit, cooperate by design and shall operate as permitted. * Oblivion - Everything comes from nothing. * Power - The raw power needed to create. * Potential - Within everything lies unparalleled possibility. * Transcendence - With lifeforms comes ascendance begetting eventual transcendence. * Water - We all ascend from the waters. Born from its motherly embrace as we take our first steps onto land. * Will - With strength of will, you can tame the waters, carry torches and start anything if you want to hard enough. Applications *Beginning Dominance *Origin Manipulation Associations *Primordial Darkness Manipulation *Primordial Fire Manipulation *Primordial Light Manipulation *Primordial Water Manipulation Limitations *Creation of the new may require destruction of the old. Known Users * God/Yahweh/Jehovah (Abrahamic Religions) - Light/Creation * Chaos (Greco-Roman Mythology) - Void/Chaos * Aether and Hemera/Dies (Greco-Roman Mythology) - Light * The Presence (DC/Vertigo) - Creation * Archangels (DC/Vertigo) ** Michael Demiurgos - Power ** Samael/Lucifer Morningstar - Will ** Gabriel - Order * Le Papillon (Grindhouse and Watercolors) - Creation * Phantom (Grindhouse and Watercolors) - Order * Neith (Egyptian Mythology) - Water * Ormagöden (Brütal Legend) - Death * Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) - Creation * Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) - Chaos Known Objects *The First Flame (Dark Souls) - Fire Gallery The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Yahweh (Abrahamic Religions) uttered the command "let there be light", and there was light in the dark nothingness. Phantom Grindhouse adn Watercolors.jpg|Phantom (Grindhouse and Watercolors) used his needles and pins to organize the universe's raw materials into coherence, creating a functional universe and the primordial gods meant to maintain it. Dark Souls First Flame Chosen Undead.jpg|The First Flame (Dark Souls) - as its namesake - was the first fire to exist, creating despairity, heat and cold, light and dark, and beginning the Age of Fire. In its death, the Age of Dark begins. Ormagöden (Brütal Legend).jpg|Ormagöden (Brütal Legend) is fearsome beast who represented the four elements of the Brütal Realm - Metal, Noise, Blood and Fire - his death imbedding these four elements into the world, transforming it forever into what it is. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) represents creation. Chaos H.png|Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) represents infinite chaos. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Life Creation Category:Nature Powers Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work